1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mother board and particularly to a mother board adapted to rapidly charge a handheld multimedia device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of multimedia devices has become popularized with the rapid growth of digital cameras, MP3s, and MP4s. In addition, multimedia devices can connect with personal computers to receive data therefrom or send data thereto. Multimedia devices can usually connect to connection ports of personal computers through connection lines. Consequently, multimedia devices and personal computers can transmit data to each other. Here, connection ports are, for example, universal serial bus (USB) connection ports. When data is transmitted between multimedia devices and PCs, batteries of some multimedia devices can also be charged by receiving power from PCs through connection ports. Charging multimedia devices through PCs has become more common due to the popularization of PCs. The manner of rapid charging multimedia devices through PCs is thus important.